1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a testing device, and more particularly to a testing device for performing a white balance test on electronic equipments on a production line.
2. Description of Related Art
In a production line process for fabricating LCD TVs, components needed for fabricating LCD TVs should be prepared first and then respectively assembled in different assembling areas on the production line. Finally, related tests need to be performed on assembled LCD TVs. Specially, to obtain information about quality of a display screen, a white balance test is necessary.
Currently, to perform a white balance test, a LCD TV needs to be taken off the production line and put into a special operation area such as a darkroom so as to block external light. Then, a white balance test can be performed. However, the above method can result in discontinuity of the whole production process. Also, taking products off the production line and putting them back after the test complicate the production process, reduce work efficiency and increase labor cost.
To overcome the above drawbacks, a curtain mask is generally used to mask light so as to facilitate white balance tests on LCD TVs on a production line. However, the curtain mask only partially masks the display screen or masks around the LCD TV. Since the LCD TV is located on the production line through a carrier that can provide the power, the bottom of the LCD TV can't be completely isolated from external light. Thus, problem of light leaking is generated, which accordingly adversely affects the test. To make the curtain mask closely mask the display screen without the happening of light leaking, additional tools are needed, which not only increases the cost, but also bring inconvenience to the operation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a testing device that can perform white balance tests on LCD TVs on a production line.